The Day Akutagawa Cared
by DoubleDuece
Summary: A three part story of sick Atsushi, caring Akutagawa, drunk Chuuya, and maybe a suicidal Dazai in Akutagawa's apartment in the winter, if he decides not drown himself first in the process.
1. Chapter 1

Notes:

I'm back, but i'm only transferring some of my stories over from archive of our own to here, I'll be adding the rest of the chapters soon, since this one is complete on Archive of our own.

Chapter 1

In an apartment close to the Detective Agency, Atsushi sits in his futon sniffling. He' been hiding his illness for the past week, but somewhere in the middle of the night he started to get the biggest killer headache known to man, and his stomach started to protest everything he consumed, even water. He had to get better since he had a mission with Akutagawa in the morning, and didn't want to worry his partner of 3 years now, even though he kind of knows, his partner is getting suspicious of his activity recently. He knew he had a fever, but didn't know how high it was since he didn't have any medicine or thermometer in his cabinet in the bathroom.

With his body protesting any movement, he gets up packing his body over with a jacket, getting ready to go outside at 4 in the morning. He covers his mouth as a horse cough erupts from his throat, nearly folding his body in half. Atsushi goes out to the street knowing he had to get to the shop at the corner and back before he bumped into any of the mafia members, especially Akutagawa, and that's when he had to worry. After all in the cover of the night like this is the right time for mafia members to be roaming the streets.

The harsh biting of the cold air outside only seems to make his condition worse, seeing as it's the middle of winter in the city, and tonight there was a high chance for snow. Right then he can feel a cough working it's way up his throat, while at the same time he spots Chuuya up ahead, a bag of wine in his arms, probably going to Dazai's apartment. He tries to look away at the last second, but fails as Chuuya spots him from down the street. Atsushi tries to think of ways to get away from the red head, not wanting anyone to know of his sickness.

Before Chuuya can open his mouth to mutter a hello, Atsushi took off the opposite direction, throat killing him, as he's forced to breath in the cold air of the night, just as a light mist of snow starts to fall. Breath coming in ragged pants, he's forced to stop in a small alleyway, clutching his throat that feels like he's swallowed hot dry sand. Every breath beats through his skin, reminding his of his burning lungs, and coughs strong enough to cough up one of his whole lungs. His limbs begin to grow weak, body burning in a furnace, while at the same time strong chills rack his thin frame.

He knows he needs to get to the corner store, but the problem is Chuuya was in the way of his destination. His fever has risen since leaving the apartment, and to hell with going to Yosano for a treatment, she scared him to the very core. Atsushi tugs the thick coat tighter around his body, although it seems it's not helping at all, he might as well not be wearing the damn thing for all he saw it for. A tap brings him back to the present, and he slowly turns around, seeing said red head staring at him confused.

"Hey Atsushi, why did you run away when you saw me?" Chuuya asks, suspicion in his tone, as he observes Atsushi from head to toe. Atsushi decides not to talk to much, for the cough he's been holding back on all this time, will give away his position. Atsushi just shrugs his shoulders and moves to go around Chuuya, but the red head grabs the only exposed skin on his arm, only to let lt go seconds later, hissing.

"Damn kid your burning up, nearly burned my hand! You need to be in bed, i'll call Akutagawa to come pick you up." Chuuya explains, taking out his phone.

Panic sets into Atsushi's heart, and before Chuuya can blink his phone is smacked out of his hand, and Atsushi is running off down the streets. Chuuya curses, picking up his phone, as a huge crack is seen on the screen. Shaking his head he dials Akutagawa's number, and turns watching the weretiger struggling to keep his footing as he turns a corner.

Atsushi stops in front of the corner store, instantly going into the warm space. He stops at the medicine section, looking for a thermometer he can purchase. An employee approaches him, there voice chipper, but you could tell they were tired, and didn't want to be there at all.

She looks him over "Are you looking for anything in paticular kid? You look like you should really be in bed instead." She exclaims, reaching a hand out to feel his forehead, only to do the same thing as Chuuya. "Geez kid, come over to my workspace and we'll see how high that fever is!" She pushes him into a chair before he knows it, and shoves a stick under his tongue. "Hold that under your tongue until it beeps." She tells him.

Knowing that he's got no other choice he listens to the woman, until the thermometer beeps, and she plucks it out of his mouth. The look that comes across her face, shocks him, as she goes to the phone "Just sit still right there, i'll call an ambulance for you! Your fever is 104.7, your very sick kid."

He gets up while she's busy on the phone, trying to get out of the store, but she yells when she notices him escaping. There must have been another customer in the store, because she turns to them instead frantic "Sir, can you stop that kid, he's getting away?!"

Atsushi only tries harder to get away, but when he's nearly outside he's tackled to the ground, knocking the breath out of his lungs, and the cough finally erupting like a hundred year old volcano. As he sit there hacking the gunk in his lungs up, he realizes the stranger is rubbing his back gently.

The employee kneels down beside the two of them "The ambulance is on it's way right now, and they'll help get you better kid." She rubs his sweaty hair, as he can only breath raggedly underneath the stranger.

"His name is Atsushi, and he not a kid, he just acts like one all the time." Wait!, he knew that voice well, the stranger wasn't no stranger, it was the voice of his partner Akutagawa. Atsushi would resort back, but his throat feels like someone is squeezing it as hard as they possibly can, rubbing the raw muscles and tissues, causing him to come deadly close to loosing his voice completely.

His skin feels like it's going to melt off any second now, as his vision starts to travel down a tunnel, voices blending together. Someone tries shaking his shoulder, but to no avail it doesn't do much good. The last thing he sees is a shelf of candy he could hardly afford.

The next time Atsushi start to regain consciousness, raising a hand to wipe his brow, only to realize his body would hardly respond to his commands. There is a scent of tea as his smelling starts to return, and a chilled what feels like a towel is spread over his forehead, and half his face. He can hear someone moving around on a wooden floor, and the sound of food sizzling in a pan, so he can conclude that he's not in a hospital. The cloth on his face blocks his vision when he manages to open them to slits, and only sees darkness, with hints of light coming through parts of the towel. Footsteps come closer to his location, and stops in the doorway, as if there watching for any signs of Atsushi being awake.

A second pair walk up to the doorway "Still hasn't woken up? I can't blame him though he looked like complete shit before he ran from me." He recognizes the voice as Chuuya's.

"No, but I'm going to wake him up soon for an explanation, and for him to eat something." Akutagawa replies, hidden hints of anger in his tone.

"Do you think we should call Dazai, at least someone needs to know he's at your apartment?" Chuuya asks.

"Yes, call him while I get our food done." Akutagawa answers back. Backing away from the room, and walking back down the hallway. Chuuya follows shortly after, clicking the screen of his phone.

Atsushi wakes up, lifting his body that feels like it weighs a ton, and lifts himself off the futon, and leaning against the wall for some support. He still feels like shit, if not worse, but he knows he has to get out of there before either one of the mafia members come back into the room. He now knows he's in his partners apartment, and he'll be pestered until Akutagawa is satisfied with all his answers. These past few years Akutagawa has became protective of Atsushi, and would get mad at the tiger for hiding an injury, but he's never hid something this big from the man. He doesn't know what the man would do to him, when he found out he's awake, not to mention trying to escape.

A smack of lips gets his attention "Well you were awake all that time we came to check on you. Your partner was and is still worried right now, after that stunt you pulled weretiger." Chuuya is leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed, and a blank look across his face.

Atsushi turns to Chuuya, hunkered down a bit, clearing his searing throat, able to speak somewhat again "I just need to go, I have work."

Chuuya shakes his head, clearly not believing him "I already called your workplace and told them you wouldn't be coming in for at least a week. Dazai is on his way to check on you, so it'll take half an hour, If he doesn't decide to jump into a river along the way. Your going to stay here, get some rest, and get better. Akutagawa even called his sister to get some sleeping pills in case you don't co-operate, along with some other medicine you need." He answers looking at his hands.

"I can't afford to miss work though!" Atsushi exclaims as loud as he could, which wasn't very loud.

"Atsushi, get in here now!" He hears his partner demand from in the living area. Chuuya takes his arm, and drags him to the living area, plopping him down in a seat.

Atsushi can just feel his partner glaring holes at him, as the boy sits at a medium sized table, he just decides to look at his hands folded up in his lap. He can smell Chazuke lingering in the air, but he knew if he ate any, he would have to force it down, then his body would make him throw it up later.

"Atsushi look at me!" Akutagawa demands from his spot, eyes boring holes into Atsushi, his arms folded fitfully.

Atsushi still doesn't look at him in fear of being stabbed in Akutagawa's rage.

Chuuya sighs from nearby, setting a bowl of Chazuke in front of Atsushi, and sits down with some wine"Eat tiger, Akutagawa made it for you. You'll be taking medicine afterwards, so don't try to run away."

To both mafia members surprise, Atsushi speaks up "Um...well...i'm not actually...hungry. I think I'll pass this time" He replies sheepishly.

Without warning Akutagawa is beside Atsushi, grabbing him by the chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes "You will not pass on the food, you will eat it even if we have to hold you done, and force it down your throat!" The man growls through gritted teeth.

Sighing Atsushi turns to the food, and starts to eat it despite his body protesting the action. Chuuya is busy getting drunk, as Akutagawa is in the kitchen, getting some medicine ready. Atsushi knows that his partners threats are to be taken seriously, because frankly they will hold him down, and force feed him the Chazuke. He's never known Akutagawa to joke around as such, his partners only cracked a joke on poor humor on a few occassions he's known him for 3 years.

With the bowl empty he sets it aside, his stomach already protesting such food invading the empty space in his body previously. Three pills, and a glass of water is plopped down in front of his face.

"Since you ate, you can take your medicine now Atsushi. You better swallow it all for your sake." Akutagawa sits down beside him, anger now showing.

"Um, those aren't sleeping pills are they? I'm not taking them if they are." Atsushi has to ask nervously.

"It doesn't matter what they are, you'll take them even if i have to shove them down your throat!" Akutagawa growls.

"Is that your answer for everything Aku? Shoving something down someone's throat?" Atsushi teases him, as best as as he can with his sick body. Screeches when his partner actually comes bounding towards him.


	2. Chapter 2 Lovers stuck in a snowstorm

Summary:

As the two lover pairs work out there issues, love blossoms, and a new meaning of true love takes shape.

Notes:

Part two, it contains humor, cuddling, love fighting, and fluff!

 **Part two**

Atsushi groans at the headache he has, fighting the grogginess settled into his head after struggling against his partner after he literally shoved the pills and water down his throat not even an hour ago. Chuuya was no help either no matter how many times Akutagawa yelled at the wasted red head. Right now Chuuya has his head leaning against the table, drool pooling out of the corner of his mouth, mumbling about a certain bandage waster that was taking his quote "Sweet ass time getting here".

Akutagawa is sitting on his couch nearby, the footrest up, reading a book under the light of a lamp. Atsushi had to admit the medicine was helping even though Akutagawa never told him what he forced on him. Atsushi looks over at Chuuya wondering what's going through his head right now, as the red head raises his head, wiping the drool from his mouth.

"Oi!, did that bandage waster ever show up?" Chuuya mumbles lowly, voice slurred with alcohol on his breath.

"Are you worried for your boyfriend Chuuya?" Atsushi teases, a smirk making it's way on his face.

Chuuya's cheeks turn the same shade as his hair, as he fully awakens "N-no! He's not my bofriend either, i would rather date that doctor at your agency, before that bandage waster comes around!" Chuuya screeches out, embarrassment clearly on his face.

Akutagawa just glances at the drunk red head, eyebrow raised "Chuuya your not fooling anyone, i saw you kiss him on the lips the other night by the docks, when you thought no one was around." He replies smart like, going back down to his book.

"Fuck no, that bastard can go drown in the river for all i care!" Chuuya retorts back, glaring hard at the both of them, but neither of them missed the blush on his cheeks.

"Hey that wasn't very nice my princess Chuuya!" The voice of Dazai comes from the open doorway.

All of the occupants look in the doorway, to see a soaking wet Dazai, smirking playfully at his dear Chuuya. Chuuya turns to Dazai, his teeth gritted, an icy glare pointed his direction "The fuck did you call me bandage waster?" Chuuya grits out.

Before chuuya knows it, Dazai's in his lap rubbing against his red head. "Iiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee! The fuck bastard? Get the fuck off me your fucking wet and cold!" Chuuya still struggles to push Dazai away as his own clothes are getting wet themselves. "What the fuck did you do, roll in the snow?!" The red head bites out, as he's successful in his mission.

Dazai rubs his hands together, a sweet smile on his face, sparkles in his eyes "Why yes i did princess. At first i was going to take a nice cold dunk in the river, but when i got there, it was frozen solid. So a wonderful idea popped into my head, why not roll around and shove some snow down my clothes?"

"It would have been better if you would have froze to death instead, god knows nobody would miss you." Chuuya grumbles turning back to his half empty bottle of unfinished wine.

Dazai slides over to Chuuya, rubbing his hand on his shoulder lightly, smiling "Yu would my dear princess, after all remember last week when you were screaming my na...!" Dazai never gets to finish when he's punched in the jaw.

"I thought i told you never to mention that again! Another thing don't call me princess again, and i'll give you your wish with death!" Chuuya yells out, shaking with anger, he turns back to the wine mumbling out tiredly "I'm not drunk enough to bother with the bastard."

Dazai hums "You know drinking is never the answer princess, that's what got you under my spell last week."

Chuuya sighs, slumping over, biting out "Fuck off, i don't give a shit anymore. Go bother your subordinate instead, and leave me the hell alone." He replies bitterly, gulping down some more wine, plopping another bottle on the table. Fully intending to drink himself to sleep tonight, perhaps into tomorrow as well.

Dazai turns to look at Atsushi "So i heard you were trying to hide a illness from Aku over there?" He asks, the same smirk on his face.

Atsushi turns his head away, blushing lighty "It wasn't that bad, i swear."

"Oh yeah with a fever of 104, and passing out in the entryway of the corner store just screams ok Atsushi." Akutagawa retorts back smartly, and a bit angry from his spot on the couch.

Dazai turns to Akutagawa, lips thin "You sound angry Aku?" he replies.

With the sound of a book closing shut suddenly makes Atsushi jump in his skin, as he watches his partner take off his glasses, and rubs his tired eyes. "Of course i'm angry right now. That dumbass is always trying to hide something from me whether it's an injury or news he doesn't want to burden me with, or so he states. He hit the red line this time, by hiding an illness from me for not only a day, but a whole week! I'm his partner and my boyfriend, so he should put more trust in me nowadays, and not give me the cold shoulder, acting like he's fine all the goddamn time!" Akutagawa states, anger in full force all the while speaking.

Atsushi doesn't know what to say to his partners statement, but right beside him, Dazai has that look across his face like he's thinking over the situation. Dazai then gasps, snapping his fingers "I know, how about this?, the two of you take a sheet of paper each, and write down all the things you hate that your partners does, and then read them out to each other?"

Chuuya glances at Dazai, wine bottle tight in his grip "Oi, bastard, don't try to play the therapist." He grumbles, more drunk then he was before, voice slurring together.

Dazai coos sliding closer to Chuuya "Chuuyyyyaaaaa! Someone has to, and later when you pass out from all that wine my little princess, you never know what things will happen." Dazai says with a shit eating grin on his face, as he winks at Chuuya.

The red head slaps Dazai's slowly aproaching, wiggling fingers "Don't you fucking touch me!"

Dazai smacks his lips, pouting " Now, now, now, my princess, my boyfriend that's not how you treat your lover." He replies with a fake sadness.

"Like hell i'm your fucking lover you bandage waster!" Chuuya screeches, scooting away from said man. Anyone in the room can tell that Chuuya isn't going to stay conscious for much longer, as he's seen swaying, eyes glazed over.

Dazai hums "Can't keep denying that forever, we all know your as straight as a circle my love. I'm your night in shining armour!" Dazai exclaims holding his arms out like he's holding a sword.

On the couch, Akutagawa sighs turning on the small tv nearby, as Atsushi comes to sit on the couch with his partner. On the tv, a news reporter is reporting a massive snowstorm overnight, and for residents to stay in there homes until the storm passes early in the morning. From where Chuuya and Dazai are bickering like a old married couple, they turn there heads to listen to the report.

A look of horror comes across Chuuya's face "Oh hell no! You mean i'm stuck in this apartment til morning with this bandage waster?!" He points accusingly at Dazai.

Dazai grabs his chest gasping "You mean you don't want to sleep together with me to share body heat, for when the power goes out?"

Chuuya huffs "Hell no, don't you...dare...to...u...ch...m..e." with that said a head bangs against the table, and a light snore follows after.

Atsushi leans forward, but still leaning against his partner "Is he ok?" He asks only slightly concerned.

Dazai walks over to the passed out Chuuya "Yeah, he just drank himself to sleep is all. I'm going to hit the sack, and i'll bring this sleeping beauty with me. After all an unconscious princess can't know, what she don't know. See you two in the morning." With that said Dazai wraps Chuuya's arm around his shoulder and walks off down the hallway out of sight.

Atsushi leans back against his partners shoulder, a small smile on his face "They sure are chipper, although Chuuya wants to deny being in a relationship with Dazai, he's still his boyfriend no matter how much you look at it."

Akutagawa hums, finishing a chapter in his book "Yep, and your the best boyfriend i could ask for."

Atsushi blushes at the statement, snugging closer to his partner "Thank you, that's so sweet of you to say. Do you mean it though?" He asks, yawning.

"What do you mean do i mean it?, of course i mean it Atsushi. Your the first person to ever treat me this good in my life, and i don't regret getting together with you or meeting you." Akutagawa explains, honesty in his tone, as he snaps his book shut, and wrapping Rashamon around the two of them.

Atsushi laughs lightly, as the tug of sleep call both of the lovers to a dreamland for the two of them. Atsushi feels better already from his illness, nestled in his lovers arms, his cure.

(Plain text with limited HTML ?)

Comment

4300 characters left


	3. Chapter 3 True love blossoms

Summary:

With the snowstorm over, the couples share time together. Will Chuuya come clean about his love for Dazai finally? This and many other fluff moments are to presume!

Part 3

The sun shines through the tan curtains of Akutagawa's apartment, the glass stained with small spirals of ice and snow from the snowstorm the night before. Oddly though the inside of the apartment is cozy all and inside itself, as Akutagawa is in his small kitchen brewing lavender tea. Atsushi is laid out on his side, still in the grips of sleep, a peaceful expression on his face on the couch covered up with a blanket.

In the guest room down the hall, both of the old double black pair is snuggled up on a large futon, although they both still have there clothes on from the night before. Akutagawa stops the whistling pot of water on the stove, and pours water in four different cups, hanging a bag of lavender tea leaves over the side of each cup.

He leaves two cups to steep on the counter, and carries two cups to the coffee table in front of the couch. With a plop of glass, he sits on the edge of the couch, turning to his sleeping lover. With a small shake on the tigers shoulder, and almost instantly a small moan escapes the tigers lips. A few more shakes does the job as Atsushi gets up slowly yawning and rubbing his sleep riddled eyes.

"Is it morning already Aku?" Atsushi asks, his voice tired, as the blanket slips off his shoulders.

Akutagawa nods "Yes it is, get up, i got your lavender tea ready on the table here." He replies with gentleness, sitting beside Atsushi holding his own cup, sipping at the scolding liquid. Atsushi mimics his lovers actions, and enjoys his tea in the peace of the cozy apartment. Akutagawa turns on the tv nearby "Do you feel better then yesterday Atsushi?" He asks watch the morning news.

"Yeah, loads better from last night. I guess i needed a good rest, good food, and loving boyfriend by my side. I'm still a little light headed, and my head still throbs a bit, but other then that i feel almost normal again. I bet by this afternoon, i'll feel completely better with the love and care from you Aku." Atsushi says, leaning into his lovers shoulder, a smile on his lips.

A thump gets there attention down the hallway, and a groggy red head starts grumbling.

Akutagawa mumbles out with a small smirk on his face, eyes never leaving the tv "Can't say the same with how Chuuya will feel after how much he drank last night." Humor in his tone.

Atsushi giggles at Akutagawa's statement, knowing the red head is going to be grumpy, and the small amount of time they had would be short lived by a hungover Chuuya. He continues to sip at his tea he's come to love since meeting up with Akutagawa, and glances over to his lover "Say Aku, how did i not end up in the hospital yesterday?" Curiousity getting the better of him.

"After you passed out, the ambulance was on it's way, but since i'm with the port mafia and you had that bounty on your head long ago, we would have been found out by the police soon. Chuuya came running around the corner, and saw the situation we both were in, so he drew a random guy out of the crowd, and punched him across the face. He told the clerk we would take care of you, and to take the punched guy to the hospital instead." Akutagawa replies, taking small sips on his half empty mug.

Atsushi nods his head, a sweatdrop on his forehead "Uh, huh, so why did you have to punch a random guy?"

"The ambulance had to take someone to the hospital, didn't it?" Akutagawa answers glancing over to Atsushi, a smirk on his face.

Chuuya walks through the doorway, rubbing his aching head, a hungover stuck in his body. His clothes are ragged looking, hair in knots, and dark bags under his eyes. Dazai walks into the living room, a small smile plastered on his face.

Akutagawa picks up his book from last night opening it, and picking up where he left off last night. Without looking up he speaks directed towards the newly arriving pair "There is Lavender tea on the counter, and coffee in the coffee pot if Chuuya wants to rid of the hangover quicker."

"Thanks, i'll really need the coffee." Chuuya mumbles, heading to the kitchen area, Dazai already picking up one of the cups of tea.

"No breakfast, i'm hungry Aku?" Dazai drawls out, his stomach proving the point.

Atsushi stands up "I'm actually a little hungry now that Dazai mentions it. I'll make everyone breakfast, will a bowl of Chazuke be satisfying?" He asks happily, waiting for some answers.

Akutagawa mumbles "Sounds great love, i'll take a small bowl."

Dazai nods "It's fine with me, although chazuke isn't really a breakfast item."

"Well if you don't want it shit head, you can cook for yourself! I'll take a bowl Atsushi." Chuuya answers honestly, and a bit pissed off at Dazai's rude behavior.

Akutagawa glances at Dazai, his brow furrowed "If your going to attempt to cook anywhere, do it in your own apartment. I don't have any desire to move somewhere else, because you burnt down my apartment trying to cook."

Dazai pouts at all the hate he's getting "You trust the tiger to cook in your kitchen, but not your dear old mentor?"

"That tiger is my lover and yes i trust him more than you. I could trust Q to cook a descent meal, then you who would give someone severe food poisoning." Akutagawa growl out, turning a page in his book.

"Now that's just harsh shit head." Chuuya whistles out, gasping out in a stifled laugh at the gasping Dazai.

"You mean as harsh as you were enjoying me molesting you, when you were good and unconscious last night princess?" Dazai shoots back at him, hands on his hips, and a smirk playing volumes on his face.

"You bastard, you did not molest me last night, i would have broke your face in last night if i knew!" Chuuya screeches, face getting redder by the passing seconds.

"How would you know, you were totally wasted last night? A nuclear war could of been going on last night, and you still wouldn't have wouldn't have even known if i was molesting you last night." Dazai exclaims with wild hand movements, and an all knowing look on his face.

"Our clothes are still on though!"

"So, i could have always snuck a hand down your pants."

"You shit head, i'll fucking kill you!"

Atsushi walks away from the still agruing old double black pair. He sits beside Akutagawa on the couch waiting for the rice for the Chazuke to get done.

Five hours later everyone is still in the apartment, as the snow outside hasn't melted that much for any adventures outside. Everyone is sitting on the couch or recliners in the fairly large living room, watching the tv, reading a book, or just talking.

Dazai is tracing the patterns on the wooden table, sighing in boredom, humming "We need to do something other than sit here."

Chuuya scoffs watching the tv, his arms folded "Why don't you go outside and roll in the snow again shit head? Freeze to death in the process while your at it to, so you can be out of my hair." he growls out.

dazai's eyes sparkle then, as he claps his hands together, making everyone jump a bit "I know! How about we play I never."

Chuuya raises an eyebrow, annoyed at Dazai's antics "What the fuck kind of game is that shit head?"

"We all take turns, saying things like we never done a certain thing, or we have never said a certain something. Everyone else raises there hands if they have done those things." Dazai explains confidently. He continues "I'll go first. I have never had a girlfriend!"

Chuuya scoffs "I believe that one, what woman would want to go out with a sucidal maniac like you?" he teases harshly, as he raises his hand. "I've had plenty of girlfriends, I'm elegant in my charms."

Dazai huffs as Chuuya is the only one to raise his hand "As if, your a shorty. It's your turn, the second part of the game is whoever raises there hand is the one to go next."

"I have never dyed my hair." Chuuya spits out. Nobody raises there hands at that, so Dazai motions it's Atsushi's turn.

"I have never cursed in my life." Atsushi says shyly, twiddling his index fingers together.

"Yep" Chuuya raises his hand.

"Yeah" Dazai goes next with his hand.

"hm" Akutagawa raises his hand lowly.

Akutagawa is the one to go next since he hasn't gone yet "I have never wore any other color clothes except for black and white." he says lowly, resting his head on one of his hands.

Everyone's hands go up at that statement. Dazai shakes his head "Atsushi, you need to introduce your boyfriend to new color clothes someday."

The game continues for two more hours, with all kinds of reactions, laughs, shouting, embarrassed flushes, giggles, teasing, and some flirting. It's Dazai's turn yet again as he thinks of one Chuuya can't lie on.

"I have never denied being in a relationship with a boyfriend." Dazai exclaims proudly looking straight at Chuuya this time.

"We aren't in a relationship bastard, we were partners years ago, but that is where the line is drawn." Chuuya continues to deny, sitting in his seat on the couch.

"You shouldn't deny something like that Chuuya, it will only strain the relationship." Atsushi pipes up.

"Atsushi is right, we all know you two have had sex, made out on several occassions, and kiss each other when you think no one is looking." Akutagawa coughs out, glancing over at the red head.

Fed up with all the pointers, Chuuya grabs Dazai by surprise and plants a real true kiss on the bandage waster's lips. Everything goes quite as Chuuya deepens the kiss, proving the point of all the others, Dazai only sits there letting Chuuya do as he pleases. It's only when air is needed that Chuuya pulls back, wiping the saliva from his lips, blushing into his hands.

Dazai blinks in surprise "Chuuya...you...kissed...me." he exclaims touching his lips where the red head lips just were.

"So what were a couple after all, right?" Chuuya huffs.

Dazai jumps up next to Chuuya happiness shining in his face, rubbing against the embarrassed red head. "I knew you couldn't resist me love!"

"Don't push your luck, or your not getting any for a long time." Chuuya warns, immediately making Dazai back off a bit.

"Atsushi it's your turn even though you didn't raise your hand." Dazai smirks happily.

"I have never raided a girl's panty droor." He says low enough to shock everyone at his answer.

"Fine it was when i was young anyways." Dazai raises his hand. "I have never got a boner looking at a girls rack." He says as it's his turn.

To everyone surprise the hand that's raised is...Atsushi's. "It was when i was in the orphanage." he replies sheepishly.

Chuuya raises his hand "On several occassions actually."

The game continues into the evening where the snow had melted enough to go somewhere. Chuuya and Dazai are wrapped up in winter coats waving the other two goodbye, planning on spending time in Chuuya's apartment that night.(Wink, wink, you probably know what's going to take place.). Atsushi goes to get his stuff when a hand catches his arm.

"You can stay here if you want Atsushi, i would really like it if you did." Akutagawa coughs into his hand.

Atsushi smiles turning to his lover "Sure thing love!" They go to the couch to cuddle up into Rashomon, watching movies in the dark, and sharing a deep kiss.

Notes:

Comment if you wish, a lot of people liked it over on the other site.


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTES

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**_

 **The last chapter was the end of this fic, and I will not be putting the request page that i have on AO3(Archive of our own), on this fic. Although if you like this story, you can always drop a like on my page on AO3. The username is DarkSideOfTheMoon1324, just look it up exactly like it is, and you'll find it.**

 **I will no longer be posting anymore stories on this site, just only on AO3. I know nobody liked the naruto ones I had up before I deleted them, but I have greatly improved from those monstrosities. Have a good day, and a good year. Sorry to disappoint the ones that faved and followed this story, hope you'll find my other stories good.**


End file.
